Cat's Special Birthday
by Forever Sirius Black Lover
Summary: It's Cat's birthday! And she wouldn't want anything more in the world but to spend whole entire day with her best friend Jade West. Jade is NOT pleased. Cade friendship/Mild Swearing/First Victorious Fic.


Haven't been on FanFiction in a long while, and I regret it so much :/ ! I'm only known in the Harry Potter section of this site, sooo my screen name will probably not be recognized on this Victorious section. I'm new to the whole Victorious thingy because I actually just started watching the show this summer out of boredom and I like it now :) I don't know if my fascination with the show will drop when school starts, like it's some phase, or I'll regularly watch the show from now on. So maybe I just don't belong in the whole "fan" thing, but whatever. I just felt like writing, so blah. I have rights.

If I don't seem to portray the characters as such, feel free to comment and tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_[8:05 a.m.]_**  
Cat Valentine: **IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAY! :D 333333 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE!

Comments:

**Robbie Shapiro: **Happy Birthday Kitty! :D

**Cat Valentine: **Thank you Robbie, love youuu 33333

**Robbie Shapiro: **Love you too! :D 3

**Beck Oliver: **Happy Birthday baby girl

**Andre Harris: **Happy Birthday Lil' Red!

**Cat Valentine: **Thank you Beck and Andre, I love you guys 33333

**Tori Vega: **Happy Birthday Cat! :D 333 What's your plan for today? I thought maybe we could all hang out and have a little party day at my place!

**Cat Valentine: **Thank you Tori, I love youuu 333333 And no thanks, maybe later tonight! Jade and I are gonna hang out today! :D !

**Tori Vega: **Oh, okay then! Maybe at like eight or nine tonight?

**Cat Valentine: **Okay! :D Yayyyayayay!

**Beck Oliver: **Wait, did Jade actually say she'd be hanging out with you today?

**Cat Valentine: **Well, yesterday I told her that we should spend my birthday together and she said she'd like nothing in the world more than to spend the whole day with me on birthday instead of watching that triple feature of _The Scissoring_ that opens up at the movies today! Isn't that sweet? :D 333333

**Beck Oliver: **Oh…

**Tori Vega: **Oh…

**Beck Oliver: **Don't wake her up yet, Cat, it's like eight in the morning.

**Cat Valentine: **Ooopsiee! Ahahaha :D

**Beck Oliver: **...

* * *

_~[8:00 a.m.]~_

Cat pranced around her rainbow-colored room in a wonderful bliss singing slightly off-key to "Sweet Sixteen" by Hilary Duff that was playing on her iPod Dock on her pink bedside table. She had torpedoed her room trying to find the perfect outfit for the day and she had finally found it! She stood in front of the long mirror that was attached behind her bedroom door and admired her attire. She wore a short, light pink sundress with a white belt that had a shiny, silver buckle around her middle. On her feet she wore white wedges and she had painted her finger and toenails the same color as her dress.

She had her hair down and had curled the ends and put a white, sparkly headband on top. She had just finished doing her makeup and now she was complete! Cat looked perfect and she was proud! She was also excited for the day to begin and that was why she had got up at about five in the morning to get ready! She had so many plans for the day and couldn't wait to spend them with her best friend!

Today was the day she turned sixteen! Finally! Being the youngest in her group of friends was always annoying because their ages just didn't match her own and it bothered her! She liked when things were the same and matched…but now she wouldn't have to worry because now they were all seventeen and now they all matched! But wait, doesn't Andre turn seventeen in two months? she wondered. Her bottom lip protruded for a second, thinking that they were all not going to match again. But then she snapped out of it as she suddenly thought about all the fun she would have today with Jade!

Cat squealed excitedly and plopped onto her bed, reaching for her PearPod that was charging near her bedside table. Maybe Jade had some plans for them to do today also! Cat smiled big as she thought about how lucky she was that she had the bestest friend in the whole universe! Who else would Jade have dropped everything for instead of seeing the triple feature of _The Scissoring _franchise?

She updated her Slap profile with a status and then sent a quick text to Jade with a flurry of her small thumbs.

**Cat: Jadeyyyyy! Wake up, it's my birthday! :D 333**

She sent that one and texted another one:

**Cat: Wakey, wakey Jadey, I'm ready for my special day 333**

Cat replied to a few 'Happy Birthdays' on her status before she sent another text to Jade, barely two minutes later.

**Cat: If you're still sleeping than wake up Jadey, I'm gonna come over so we can start my birthday plans! What did you get me? :D**

Cat paused, sticking the tip of her tongue out the side of her mouth childishly as she thought for a moment, Then her eyes widened as she quickly texted.

**Cat:** **WAIT, DON'T TELL ME! I wanna be surprised! :D :D 3333**

Cat smiled happily as she sent the last text; hopefully Jade would read that one before she read the other one so she could keep her present a surprise!

Cat replied to more Happy Birthdays on her status on The Slap and she agreed to come over to Tori's house for a late birthday party. That would be a wonderful way to end a beautiful day, Cat thought gleefully. When she read Beck's comment on not waking up Jade she giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she wrote her response. Usually Jade forbade her from waking her up before 10:30 in the morning on a school day. However, seeing that this was Saturday and it was Caterina Valentine's, her best friend's, birthday, surely she wouldn't be angry! ….Well, not _extremely _angry anyway.

Cat retrieved her white "I Heart L.A." canvas bag and stuffed all the necessities that would be needed that day, including Mr. Purple, her beloved giraffe. He couldn't miss being a part of her perfect day! Then she gave one last smile to the mirror behind her door and skipped out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

The house was quiet as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries and washed them to eat on her way out. Her father was working that day and her mother had taken her brother to a special psychiatrist in San Diego for the day. Cat was kind of upset they were missing out on her special day, but Cat was not too upset about it; her parents had promised a trip to Disney World when they came back!

She popped a strawberry in her mouth as she skipped out of the house. Jade's house was pretty far away, but she didn't mind the walk. Maybe new ideas would pop into her head as she went! Besides, she didn't even have her license yet. As Cat strolled onto the sidewalk, the sun shone on her red, velvety hair and she hummed a small tune smiling away at everyone that passed her. Today was _her _day to shine! She sent a quick text to Jade:

**Cat: I'll be over in twenty minutes Jadey to start my special day! Love you! 3333**

* * *

Short, sweet and to the point. How'd I do? Am I worthy? Review :D

Oh, and if you are a Harry Potter lover, check out my stories! They shall be updated!


End file.
